Becky Welsh
Rebecca Welsh (or simply "Becky") is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Rumble Bunny". Her Japanese voice actress is Hitomi Nabatame. She was dubbed by Peggy Woo in the first game (who also provided her singing voice during her intro), with Kate Higgins voicing her in the sequel (although Peggy Woo did the singing for the character in the game).http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679Rumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004 Becky can be unlocked in the first Rumble Roses by completing Candy Cane's story-line or through the Vow system. In Rumble Roses XX she emerges after Candy Cane is defeated by Miss Spencer ten times without loosing) in one-on-one matches. Background "My teacher convinced me to return to school. Now I'm really into it... I'm in the prime of my youth! And to add another extra-curricular activity to my record, I joined the cheerleading squad. This outfit is ridiculous, but I suppose it is what it is! I've turned over a new leaf! ...I'm going to make these the best times of my life! And I'm gonna make you sweat!" '-Becky'http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html Rebecka Welsh is the Babyface alter-ego of Candy Cane. More specifically, Becky could be viewed as an extremely idealized version of the girl. She's happy, bursting with enthusiasm, as well as being academically successful and popular in school. Put another way: Becky is what Candy Cane could be with a nurturing environment and the support of the people around her (such as Miss Spencer). Becky credits her Face-turn to Miss Spencer, who convinced her to return to school. Given how happy and successful she now is, it's likely that he transformation happened after winning the Tournament. She explains that she's now "busy with studying and wrestling." She also joined the school's Cheerleading Squad, apparently taking it to heart and basing her new wrestling persona around it. She continues to wrestle, and enjoys in-wring friendships with both Miss Spencer and Yasha.http://faqs.ign.com/articles/845/845509p1.html While not an official tag-team in the second game, Becky and Yasha's partnership is so good that the two have unique moves that only they can perform together. Personality In contrast with her alter-ego, Becky is cheerful, perky, and outgoing. She has fully embraced her new Babyface persona- eager to make friends and prove herself to others. Her dramatic transformation has given her strong sense of right and wrong, and allowed her to ally herself with the similar-minded Yasha. Becky has come to admire Miss Spencer, remarking in the first game (during the interview) that Spencer is the person she most wants to spend time with. She's also very happy now in school: "...I'm really into it, busy with studying and wrestling. I'm in the prime of my youth!" She even joined the school's cheerleading squad, explaining to the interviewer "I joined the cheerleading squad. This outfit is ridiculous, but I suppose it is what it is! I've turned over a new leaf! ...I'm going to make these the best times of my life!" Her new found positivite outlook is also reflected in her antics, both in and out of the wring. The anger and rage that her previous self showed has largely melted away. Though she prefers not to dwell on her past, and at times seems to still be adjusting to her new relationship with Miss Spencer. Although, in her ending scene Becky suddenly slaps away Miss Spencer's hand. Declaring: "I'm not cut out for this! To hell with school! I am who I am..." Becky then makes a punching motion toward the camera as it freezes on her ending. It's unclear if shes still adjusting, or if she's reverting back to her alter ego once again. Becky perhaps most shows her new enthusiasm in her arrivals. She shows up to high-energy music, dressed in her cheerleading outfit and and flanked by two other girls. Both her regular and Super Star introductions spotlight her high-flying gymnastic and cheerleading moves, though her Super Star intro also showcases her doing baton dancing in the wring. In both games, Becky provides the vocals for her intro. Appearance Beck has dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and notably pale skin (even more so than her alter-ego). Because she has such a fair complexion, her makeup is much more subdued now- including pale pink lipstick and blush. Though for obvious reasons, she doesn't wear any jewelry. Becky still keeps her hair up in collar-length twin ponytails- just as her previous incarnation had done. Her also still keeps her bangs long in the front, the ends being level with her eyebrows. She still has a slender figure (with smaller breasts and tapered hips). As a cheerleader and performer, there is much more emphasis on her overall figure and muscle tone. Her regular in-wring costume is a cheerleading outfit. It includes a fairly typical tight white and orange cheerleading tank top; with white, cinnamon and orange trim running along the edges. He name "BECKY" is written across the front, in large bright blue letters with white and orange outlines. She also wears an orange pleated cheerleading skirt, with a white and cinnamon trim on the fringe and hemline. The outfit does a good job of showing off her legs and her stomach, while being more practical. As a cheerleader, Becky wears large elbow and knee pads- solid white, with a lot of visible padding. However, she doesn't wear gloves when fighting... Making her one of the few girls who wrestles barehanded in matches (the others being Makoto and Aigle). Instead of boots or martial arts footware, she wears solid white high-top athletic shoes (that lace up in the front). She also wears thick white socks that stop below her calves. When Becky wins enough matches to gain at least 80% popularity, her Super Star outfit is unlocked. Unlike the fairly subdued costume she normally wears, this outfit is extremely flashy and stylized... Possibly taking inspiration from the UK Glam Rock fashion of the 1970s. Also, both the bright and guady colors and her performance are somewhat similar to the characters in the 1980s cartoon series "Jem and The Holograms".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glam_rockhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jem_%28TV_series%29 Becky's ponytails are now held by blue star-shaped hair-ties. A long gold segmented earring hangs down from her right ear, with a gold star fixed to the end of it. She wears a pale metallic blue and white choker around her neck, complete with a gold broach fixed to it- also in the shape of a star. Her left eye has shiny silvery-blue paint (with a dark blue edge) around it, done in the shape of a starburst. She has light metallic blue and gold arm bands over the lower halves of her forearms. The central part of the outfit is a shiny metallic aquamarine one-piece, with a pair of tight bright orange (spandex?) shorts visible below the base. It has a low back, while narrow straps loop aroun the neck and the front plunges down to show off a fair amount of her cleavage. The garment has white, gold, and teal stars dispersed across it. "Becky" is written diagonally across the front (SW to NE) in bright red letters, with white and dark blue outlines. And a bronze-colored shooting star in her lift hip. The bottom few inches is a shiny white color, with devides in it. The final parts of the outfit includes a pair white knee pads with bright white stars on them. Becky also wears knee-hair boots (the same bright shade of white as the knee pads), with zips running up the inner sides. Aquamarine padding runs down the back of the boots- until it merges into the matching large aquamarine wedge heals and treds. When she's taking part in Queen's Matches (or Mad Mud Matches, in the first game), Becky wears a showy bikini-style two-piece. She also wears a pair of dark cut-off jean shorts and a sandals. Interestingly, her swimsuit is more revealing then tha one worn by her alter-ego. Now outside and on the beach, her pale skin is especially noticable the strong sunlight. Both the top and (partially visible) bottom are shiny silver, with dark red edges and straps. The straps of the bikini top tie around her neck and behind her back. Most of the bottom (aside from the straps) is covered by the pair of shorts that she wears to her matches, which stop just below her backside. Aside from this, she also wears a standard-looking pair of sandals to the wring as well. Becky is in fact one of only two of the fighters in the game to wear something over her bikini bottom (the other person being Sgt. Clemets, who also wears a pair of similar-looking jean short shorts over hers). Fighting Style Becky's fighting style is somewhat similar to her alter-ego's, but with much less of the focus on humiliation build-up and fouls. Instead, her focus in more on fast striking and grappling. Her moves are also have a very acrobatic style to them and require some degree of planning to perform- with many of her striking attacks having a fairly specific range to them. Because of this, if one of her elaborate attacks fails to make contact, she can end up veering off course and being left exposed to the counter-attacks of her opponent. Because of her small size, Becky is also week against the strikes and submissions of strength-based fighters. Because of her limited physical strength, much of her focus is on inflicting damage and not on performing submission holds. Despite these limitations, if used correctly, she can still be a very strong fighter. Her grapples are quite effective, and she is good at performing pins. These two factors can make her a challenging opponent in matches. Becky is best suited to fighting in regular match types, as she's at a disadvantage in Street Fights and Humiliation Matches. Killer Move *'Cyclone-Rana:' An aerial throw that utilizes Becky's acrobatic abilities. The move starts with Becky's opponent's lifting her up in the air. But when Becky is airborne, she flips forward and lands with both of her legs on her opponent's shoulders. Becky then performs a backflip to swing through her opponent's open legs, dragging the opponent into a forced somersault and causing them to land on their head. As her opponent falls on their back, Becky sits on top of them, hooks their leg and covers them for the pin. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Becky's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Becky-Rana:' An aerial throw that utilizes Becky's acrobatic abilities. The move starts with Becky running toward her opponent. Her opponent reaches around Becky's body with their arms and lifts her up, spinning her in front of the wrestler's body. But Becky quickly scissors her legs around her opponent's head, dragging the opponent into a forced somersault as they fall to the mat. **Only Becky can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Becky must be running toward her opponent. *'Extreme Becky-Rana:' An aerial throw that utilizes Becky's acrobatic abilities. The move starts with Becky running toward her opponent. Her opponent reaches around Becky's body with their arms and lifts her up, spinning her in front of the wrestler's body. But Becky quickly scissors her legs around her opponent's left arm and twirls around them several times. Upon completing the last rotation, Becky swings around behind her opponent and does a quick cast handstand. Finally, Becky straddles her legs on her opponent's shoulders, fall backwards and swings through their open legs. As a result, her opponent lands on their back as Becky sits on top of them for the pin. **Only Super Star Beckycan perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Becky must be running toward her opponent. Humiliation Move *'Chicken Wing Cheer Lock:' A hold that utilizes Becky's submission abilities. First she brings her opponent to a sitting position and applies a chicken wing hold on their right arm. Next, she grabs her opponent's right leg and pulls it back. Altogether, Becky applies pressure to her opponent's shoulder joint, while hyperflexing their leg at the same time. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *Becky's anthem B.E.C.K.Y. involved the most contributors and production staff. Konami Sound Producer Yuichi Asami (credited as "U1-Asami") composed it and co-wrote the lyrics with the Producer Akari Uchida. The vocals were done by Peggy Woo in the first game. The first game's manual credits the "Cheerleading" (presumably the motion-capture work) to a group called the "Konami TYO Girls Rumble Roses".http://www.discogs.com/artist/U1-AsamiRumble Roses Manual. Konami, 2004 * Unusually, Becky's costume changed dramatically between the two games, with her cheerleading outfit going from blue to orange. She also wore Candy Cane's Heart Pendant (as shown in the picture) in the first game. *In both games, Becky is one of only three unlockable Babyfaces, since she started out as a Heel. In the second game, she is one of only three alter-egos that is unlocked under special circumstances. In both cases, the other two are Yasha and Noble Rose. *Rebecka Welsh always fights her matches under a stage name (Candy Cane/Becky), despite the fact that her real name has always been commonly known. The only other character to do this is Reiko's older sister Fujiko Hinomoto (aka. Evil Rose/Noble Rose). *Her appearence is somewhat identicle to Juliet Starling, the protagonist of the game Lollipop Chainsaw. As both are blond, busty, and are Cheerleaders. References Category:Babyfaces Category:Characters Category:Heroine